Vision has been fundamental to the quality of human existence throughout history. Vision affects safety as well as the enjoyment of life. The normal field of vision is restricted by human anatomy and physiology, mainly, the restricted movement of the eyes and the flexibility of the neck. Many devices have been proposed for extending the normal field of vision, however, none are known to have gained public acceptance. It is believed that the failures of these devices to gain public acceptance is due to limited utility and unconventional appearance.
The public is generally conservative regarding their personal appearance and unless articles provide substantial utility will reject articles which cause them to be conspicuous. Moreover, the public will surely reject articles if their appearance is unattractive. In view of the benefits of extending the normal field of vision, headwear of worthwhile utility would be welcomed by such diverse groups as hunters, hikers, bird watchers, sport spectators, aviators, motorists, boy and girl watchers, joggers, industrial workers, pedestrians, police and servicemen. Moreover, it would provide an opportunity for deterring crime and reducing injuries. If such a system would be adopted, shoplifters, rapists and other law breakers would lose the advantage of the restricted normal field of vision.